


A Grimm Father’s Day:  Family, Feuds, and Friendship

by TeamRenhardt, tolieawake



Series: Grimm Holidays [8]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Badass Grimm, Badass Renhardt, Badass Royal Zauberbiest, F/F, F/M, Father's Day, Gen, M/M, Renhardt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: The impending arrival of the Kronenberg Royals in Portland is rather unwelcome news for Sean and Nick.  Neither is anxious for another visit from Sean’s father, Frederick or his cousin, Viktor.  Both men make secret preparations for the unwanted visitors.





	1. Sunday, June 11th & Monday, June 12th

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

 

 

Sunday...

 

 

Waking early – as had become his habit due to the twins’ rather insistent early morning kick-boxing matches on his bladder – Nick groaned as he rolled out of bed, waddling towards the en suite. By the time Nick had used the facilities and was headed back to the bed, he had woken up enough to smile happily at the sight of his sleeping – naked – husband.

 

Sliding into bed, Nick pressed up close to Sean, turning to press leisurely kisses against Sean’s chest. He was, he thought, the luckiest man alive. Still, it was rather early in the morning, and he’d had a big day the day before… so Nick soon found himself drifting back off to sleep.

 

Perhaps, he thought, when he woke later, Sean would also be awake – and ready for some more sexytimes.

 

*

 

It turned out that Nick was correct – when he woke later that morning, at a more decent hour – Sean had been awake and watching him. What followed had been utter bliss.

 

Humming happily to himself, Nick brushed his shower-damp hair backwards, running his towel over it. The twins each gave a solid kick, as though in agreement. Chuckling, Nick moved back into the bedroom, picking up his phone.

 

Sean had gone downstairs in order to begin preparing their lunch. A soft grumble from Nick’s stomach reminded him that they’d both ended up skipping breakfast. He hoped Sean had some grilled cheese with mango, green olives and pepperoni.

 

Glancing down at his phone, Nick saw one of his notifications flashing. Frowning, as he didn’t instantly recognize it, Nick pulled it up. He froze.

 

King Frederick and Prince Viktor – Sean’s father and cousin – had organized a flight to Portland. Nick would need to do something about that.

 

“Nick?”

 

“Coming!” Slipping his phone into his pocket, Nick headed towards the stairs. There was no need to worry Sean about it, Nick was sure he could find a few people willing to help him look after his husband.

 

*

 

Sean waited until Nick was soundly asleep upstairs in their bed for an early afternoon nap – which was becoming more common as his pregnancy progressed – before he picked up his phone and pulled up Martin Meisner’s contact information.  He would speak with Hank and Wu tomorrow regarding keeping an extra close eye on Nick at the precinct while his Father and Viktor were in Portland, but he also wanted to ensure Nick was safe outside of work when Sean couldn’t be there himself to protect his husband.

 

“Hallo?”

 

 

“Guten Tag, Meisner.  Sind Sie frei, auf Englisch zu kommunizieren??”  Sean inquired when Meisner answered his call.

 

“Yes.  I am in my hotel room, so English is acceptable.  Good afternoon, Sean.  I trust all is well in Portland.”

 

“Currently, yes.  However, I received an emailed communication from Sebastien late yesterday that the King and Viktor will be arriving in Portland on Tuesday.”

 

 

“What Royal business do the King and Viktor have in Portland?”  Meisner said, the suspicion clear in the tone of his voice.

 

Sean sighed.  “That is a very good question, Meisner.”

 

“Has news of yours and the Grimm’s upcoming fatherhood reached Vienna?”

 

“I assume so.  Mother always warned me that there were spies here in Portland reporting back to Vienna.”

 

“I can cut my mission in Australia short and be on the next plane to Oregon if needed, Sean.”

 

“That is actually why I was calling.  I do not trust the intentions of my Father, Viktor, or any associates that may come along with them from Vienna.  I am confident Detective Griffin and Sergeant Wu can protect Nick while he’s at the precinct, but I am concerned about him when he’s away from there and I am otherwise detained.”

 

“No further explanation is necessary, Sean.  I will contact you when I reach Portland.”

 

“Thank you Meisner.  Please keep in mind that I would prefer that Nick is unaware he is being provided protection.  He is rather…overly sensitive…to the concept that he might need protecting while he’s carrying our twins.”

 

“Understood.  I will make my travel plans now and ensure I am in Portland before the Vienna contingent arrives.”

 

 

*

 

 

Shuffling into the kitchen, Nick glanced around, before making a beeline for his sexy husband.

 

“Nick?” Sean turned as he felt Nick come up behind him, smiling and wrapping the pregnant man in a hug. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” Nick said. “Your twins should stop making me so tired.”

 

Sean wisely refrained from answering.

 

Leaning past Sean, Nick stared at the ingredients spread out over the bench. “Are you making pie?” he asked.

 

“I am,” Sean agreed.

 

Nick nodded seriously. “What flavor?”

 

“Cherry.”

 

“Oh good! Peanut wants Cherry Pie and Pickles for dinner! And Jellybean wants some Hot Wings and Cheesecake!”

 

“Of course,” Sean agreed, holding back his grimace. At the same time, he felt something slip into the pocket of his comfortable sweater. Nick’s arms moved, hands sliding down to slip inside Sean’s pants pockets. “Nick?” he asked.

 

Nick just grinned up at his husband. “And more Mango,” he said. “Your daughter is demanding it.”

 

Sean raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

 

Seemingly satisfied, Nick stepped back from Sean, turning and heading off into the house.

 

“Nick?” Sean asked.

 

“I won’t be long!” he called out.

 

Sean returned to his cooking, only to hear a loud _thud_ moments later.

 

“Nick?” he called.

 

“I’m fine! Nothing to worry about!”

 

Sighing, Sean wiped his hands, before reaching into his sweater pocket. He blinked, pulling out a large hunting knife. A quick search of his pants pockets produced another couple of knives and short bit of flexible wire. They hadn’t been there before.

 

 

Finishing up preparing the pie as quickly as possible, Sean headed off to find his husband.

 

There was a short axe halfway down the hall, he realized. A crossbow halfway up the stairs. The hall to their room had two kanabos, and a quick peek into the room showed Nick carefully situating a large, double-headed axe. By Sean’s side of the bed.

 

 

 

 

Sean opened his mouth, as though he was going To say something, then sighed, shaking his head. If it made Nicholas happy…

 

 

 

*

 

Monday...

 

 

Sean looked up and smiled when Nick knocked on the frame of his open office door.  “Come in, Detective.”

 

Nick smiled brightly at the sexy authoritative tone Sean used whenever he was busy focusing on the task at hand.  As Nick came in and sat down, he bypassed the uncomfortable visitor’s chairs in favor of Sean’s leather couch.  He sighed as he sat.  _This_ was **so** much better than his stupid chair at his stupid boring desk duty desk.  Maybe he could talk Sean into getting a recliner and a laptop for him to use?  _OR_ maybe he could just work in here for the next few months.

 

Nick was startled out of his ponderings when Sean cleared his throat.  Recalling why he’d come in here Nick smiled and looked over at his husband who was wearing a slightly exasperated expression.  Nick would have to contemplate why that was in a few minutes, but first the reason he came in here.  “Detective Klayton and I are planning to go downstairs and try out the new coffee food truck that is parked across the street.  Do you want me to bring you anything?”

 

“An espresso macchiato would be good if they have it.  If not, an Americano is fine.”

 

“One espresso macchiato coming up!  Do you want anything sweet to go with your coffee?  Lizzie is insisting on dessert.  Maybe after I get her some she’ll stop tap dancing on my bladder for a few hours.”

 

Sean laughed quietly, getting up from his office chair to sit beside his husband on the couch.  He placed his hand on Nick’s bump and felt one of his twins kick out. 

 

Nick smiled and placed his hand on top of Sean’s.  “That was Reed.  He’s wanted to say hi to Papa all morning.  Anytime your voice carried out to my desk he’d start kicking.”

 

Sean smiled brightly as he leaned down towards Nick’s bump.  “Salut Reed.  I promise we’ll continue reading J'aime mon papa: Livre pour enfant” tonight even if Daddy falls asleep again.

 

“Hey!  I can’t help it that you are equal parts sexy and relaxing when you read to the twins in French!”

 

Sean straightened up and kissed Nick’s cheek before leaning down again to talk to his daughter.  “Ciao Lizzie.  If you promise to give Daddy a break on the bladder dancing, I will bring home some blueberry cheesecake for all of us to enjoy after dinner.”

 

“Yum!!” Nick kissed Sean when he sat back up.  “Detective Klayton is probably waiting for me.  I’ll be back soon with coffee and a sweet treat!”

 

“Thank you, Love.”  Sean watched his husband go.  While he’d prefer Nick didn’t leave the Precinct, he was confident that the Blutbad detective would be able to protect him if needed.  While Nick was away for a few minutes Sean took the opportunity to summon Hank and Wu into his office.

 

Once Hank and Wu were seated in the visitor’s chairs, Sean closed his laptop and looked up at his detectives.

 

“Uh….what did Nick do _now_ that’s caused Hank and I to end up in your office with the door shut?  We both told him the holiday decorating was getting a tad out of hand…”

 

Sean regarded his officers for a moment before he answered.  “Sergeant, what leads you to believe Nick’s done something?”

 

Hank snorted.  “Have you met your husband?”

 

Sean fixed Hank with a glare before he answered.  “While Nick is the topic we’re about to discuss, it is not due to any of his anti-desk duty antics.”  He watched both men visibly relax before continuing.  “Over the weekend I received a communication from one of my contacts in Vienna.  They notified me that my Father, the King; and Viktor, the Crown Prince; will be arriving in Portland tomorrow.  I have been able to track their travel details and they should arrive at Portland International Airport tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Hank sighed as he remembered the havoc that Sean’s family had created the last time they appeared in Portland.  “Do you know why they are coming, Captain?”

 

“I can’t be certain, but I have my suspicions.”

 

“The twins?”  Wu asked.

 

“Likely.  That is why I wanted to speak with both of you.  I have arranged for a trusted associate to keep an eye on Nick when he’s outside the Precinct and not with me.  While Nick is here at work I need both of you to keep him in your sights while the King and Viktor are in town.”

 

“Of course, Captain.  Am I being placed on desk duty with Nick while your family is in town?”

 

Sean shook his head.  “No.  I can’t do that without making Nick wary.  I can ensure that you are both not called out to handle the same case.”

 

“Works for me, Captain.  Wu said.  “I’ve for quarterly street patrol reviews to work on, so the extra time in the station is welcomed.”

 

“And I’ve got a backlog of reports to work on that Nick seems to keep _accidently_ pushing on to my desk.”  Hank laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Thank you both.  Nick should be back from his coffee run soon and I need to finish reading this report from the Mayor’s office.”

 

“Understood, Captain.”  Hank said as he and Wu stood and left Sean to his reading.

 

 

*

 

 

Watching Sean head out of the bullpen – to one of the numerous meetings he had to attend – Nick quickly pulled out his phone.

 

Nick: help needed!

 

Monroe: What? Nick? What’s wrong?

 

Frank: Nick?

 

Bud: oh my. Oh my. How can I help? Can I help? I don’t know if I can help, but if I can, my help is yours.

 

Nick: *I’m* fine. But Sean’s stupid father and cousin are coming to Portland :(

 

Monroe: Ouch. That won’t be fun.

 

Frank: While no-one in Portland has any love for those Royals, I’m not sure why you’re telling us this?

 

Nick: Sean needs to be protected!

 

Bud: he does? But… he’s the Prince! We don’t need to protect the Prince, do we?

 

Nick: he’s also the father of my babies! So Yes – he needs to be protected!

 

Monroe: And… you want us to protect him?

 

Nick: Yes!

 

Nick: please?

 

Frank: I’m not sure what we can do?

 

Nick: you and Monroe are really big and strong. And you can follow him around and make sure he’s not alone where some stupid royal could try and interfere. And Bud, everyone knows the Eisbibers have the best grapevine out there – if you could listen out for any news about the stupid royals there might be?

 

Bud: uh… I guess I can do that. I mean, it shouldn’t be too hard. Not that I wouldn’t help out if it was hard. I didn’t mean to imply that at all! I would always help out. Happy to help.   Even if it’s hard. You need me, you let me know.

 

Nick: thanks Bud! *smile*

 

Monroe: I’m not going to get any peace until I agree, am I?

 

Nick: no

 

Monroe: Fine.

 

Frank: Like I said, I’m not entirely sure what you think I can do, but I’m always happy to help out our Prince in any way I can.

 

Nick: you’re the best! All of you!

 

Nick: oh! Gtg, Sean’s coming back!

 

Nick: I’ll send you more details later.

 

 

*

 

To be continued….


	2. Tuesday, June 13th & Wednesday, June 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House of Kronenberg is about to arrive in PDX, but before that joyous ‘family’ reunion both Sean and Nick figure out that the other has set up protection for them – neither is at all thrilled!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Tuesday…

 

Nick stepped outside onto the front porch to pick up the newspaper.  As he stood back up, the feeling of being watched hit him like a freight train.  He looked up and down the street, but didn’t see any cars he didn’t recognize.  As he was about to brush the feeling off, movement in a window across the street caught his eye.  He saw a curtain flutter closed in the front window of the Biskhoff’s house.  Strange, he thought to himself.  He could have sworn that Rita and Stanford were supposed to be out of town until the weekend.  Nick must have misunderstood Rita.  The mauzhertz had the habit of rambling whenever Sean was in the room, as he had been when Rita stopped by to tell Nick of their planned trip to see their daughter and grandchildren in Seattle. 

 

Nick tried to shake off the anxious feeling as he headed back inside to enjoy a leisurely breakfast before he needed to head to…desk duty.  Sigh.  At least he knew Sean would be safe and protected while meeting with Frank and the other Wesen Council members most of the morning.  Monroe had promised to time his clock delivery so that he could follow Sean from his council meeting to the precinct.

 

After enjoying a breakfast of cinnamon toast crunch cereal with avocado and mango, Nick took a long hot shower.  As he was stepping out into their bedroom to get dressed, he heard the sound of footsteps in the backyard.  Before making his way downstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist, Nick grabbed his gun and two of the throwing knives he had received for his birthday.  He silently moved through the kitchen to the backdoor, listening to see if he could tell where the footsteps had moved to.

 

 

After standing still for several moments, Nick had not heard anymore movement in the backyard.  Taking the safety off his gun, Nick stepped onto the back porch.  He looked around, but saw nothing out of place.  He was about to go back inside and chalk it up to one of the many neighborhood dogs or cats, when their next door neighbor, Mrs. Parish, called to him.

 

“You heard the criminal too, Mr. Nick?”

 

Nick lowered his gun, smiled and nodded at his elderly neighbor.  “I thought I heard someone out here, but I’m not seeing anything.”

 

“There was a delicious brunette haired young man, very well built, skulking through your backyard, Mr. Nick.  I think my Abigail growling from the upstairs window may have scared him off.”

 

Nick seriously doubted Mrs. Parish’s blind, ten pound miniature Dachshund would scare anyone away.  “We are always happy to have Abigail guarding the neighborhood, Mrs. Parish.”

 

“Better than a neighborhood watch, I tell you, Mr. Nick.  Now, you’d best get inside before you and those precious twins of yours catch cold with that wet hair and you in just a towel.”

 

Nick blushed a bright red as he looked down and realized he’d come outside in his towel.  “Good day, Mrs. Parish.”  Nick said as he headed back inside to get dressed.

 

*

 

It took Nick less than three intersections before he picked up on the black SUV tailing him.  After noticing that the SUV turned after him at the next two turns, Nick started purposely making turns to see if he was actually being followed or just paranoid.  Nope, not paranoid, he was definitely being followed.  At the next stop light he pulled out his phone and texted Trubel.

 

Nick:  ARGH!  Trubel i'm being followed by a black SUV…

 

Trubel:  WTF?!?  hundjager?  coyotl?  schakal? 

 

Nick:  it’s not like he or she woged Trubs…

 

Trubel:  Ok – where are you?

 

Nick:  about three blocks from the precinct

 

Nick:  hold on…i think it might be Meisner??

 

Trubel:  thought he was in Australia??

 

Nick:  yep it’s definitely Meisner

 

Nick:  nevermind i’m fine to deal with this

 

Trubel:  call if you need backup!

 

Once the light turned green, Nick pulled into the first parking lot he came to after the intersection.  The black SUV followed and parked across the lot from where Nick was stopped.  He sighed, took out his gun, and loaded it with the bullets Sean had used a zaubertrank to carve runes into for his birthday.  He had no intention of actually shooting Meisner, but on the off chance he was wrong he knew these bullets would provide extra protection.

 

Nick stepped out of his truck and started walking towards the SUV.  Sean might not approve of this, but he had his gun and those bullets.  Correction…Sean would **_definitely_** not approve, but he wasn’t there.  As Nick approached the SUV, the driver’s side door opened.  Nick paused, waiting to see who would appear. 

 

Nick let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he saw that it was Meisner.  “Meisner.”

 

“Burkhardt.”

 

“It’s Burkhardt-Renard now.”  Nick rolled his eyes.  “Why were you following me?  Were you watching me this morning from the house across the street and then later in our backyard?”

 

“I was only doing my job.”

 

Nick raised his gun.  “Who paid you to follow me?  King Frederick? Viktor?  Someone else?”

 

Meisner eyed the gun.  “No one paid me.  Maybe you should talk to Sean…”

 

Nick stepped closer.  “You leave Sean **out of this**!  Now tell me why you’re following me and who hired you!”

 

While an upset Royal Zauberbiest was not someone you should mess with, that did not compare to an angry, pregnant Grimm in Meisner’s mind.  “Sean is the one who asked me to follow you.  The King and Viktor are due to arrive in Portland today.”

 

“I know.”  Nick said.  Meisner raised a questioning eyebrow.  “What?  I don’t trust them so I had a Sergeant help me program travel alerts in case either of them decided to return to Portland.” 

 

“Sean doesn’t trust them either and he was worried they would try to harm you or those twins you’re carrying.  He was assured that a Detective Griffin and Sergeant Wu could help protect you at the precinct, but was concerned for the times you would be away from there and he was unable to be with you.  I’m rather certain Sean will be displeased I’ve told you, but circumstances dictated that I should.”

 

Nick placed a protective hand on his stomach.  “Anyone who dares come after my husband or my twins will deeply regret it.”

 

Feeling the Grimm aura rolling off the angry man, Meisner didn’t doubt for a minute that anyone coming after him would regret it and said as much.  “I have no doubt you can defend your family, but allow me to stay close by in case you need assistance or clean-up?”

 

Nick gave Meisner an appraising look.  “Fine.  Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go find my husband and the castration blade that is hidden in his office.”

 

Meisner cringed as he watched the Grimm stalk back to his truck.  He briefly debated the merits of warning Sean, but he did not want to interfere with an angry Grimm on a warpath.

 

*

 

Sean was quite pleased with how quickly the group had concluded their business as he gathered his paperwork and prepared to leave following the close of the monthly Wesen Council meeting.  Before he could leave the room, Frank Rabe approached him.

 

“Good day, your Highness.”

 

“Frank, that really isn’t necessary.”

 

“Of course.  Apologies. I am heading back to the office as well.  May I walk out with you?”

 

Sean nodded and led the way towards the exit.  Before they could make it more than a few steps outside the door, the men were stopped by Bud Wurstner and Jerry Baxter.  

 

“Good morning, your Highness and Mr. Rabe.”  Bud stammered.  “I am here picking up Jerry from the Wesen Council meeting he attended.  Well you know he attended as you were both in attendance.  You probably didn’t realize I was picking Jerry up.  His truck is in the shop.  Needs a new alternator.  So I’m here to take him to work.  Arnold had originally planned to, but his son Sammy is sick.  You remember Arnold?  He works with Jerry.  Not at Grosszahn Construction.  You know.  After all of that…unfortunateness a while back.  They work for State Construction.  Run by some nice Kehrseite.  I seem to have gotten off track.  What was I saying?  Oh yes.  I’m here picking Jerry up from---”

 

Sean pinched the bridge of his nose.  He needed to get to the precinct and Bud was liable to ramble on at length if permitted.  “That is very kind of you to give Jerry a ride.  Now, if you gentlemen will please excuse me.  I have a meeting I need to get to at PPD.”  Sean nodded to the three gentlemen.  “Good day.”

 

The Jagerbar and two Eisbiber watched Sean hurry to his car and drive away.  “Didn’t Nick want us to follow the Prince?”  Jerry asked, turning to Frank and Bud.

 

Bud shook his head.  “No.  He just wanted us to stall if we didn’t see Monroe in the parking lot waiting to escort Captain Renard to the police station.  I saw Monroe pull up as we were talking.  That was him that turned out of the parking lot in the tan station wagon.

 

“Very well.  I believe our duties for the Grimm have finished.  I have a client I need to meet with shortly.  Good day.”  Frank said before he walked away towards his car.

 

 

*

 

 

After Sean reached his car and was settled inside, he connected his phone to the car’s Bluetooth.  “Call Sergeant Wu.”  He instructed his phone.

 

“Portland Police Department.  Sergeant Wu speaking.”  

 

“Sergeant, I need you to pull up the flight information for my Father and Viktor.  I don’t want any surprise early arrivals going unnoticed.”

 

“Good morning to you as well, Captain.  Let me just pull up that information.”

 

Sean sighed.  His Sergeant was rather insistent with call pleasantries.  “Good morning, Sergeant.  Thank you for looking the flight information up for me.  I’m driving to the precinct from the Wesen Council meeting.”

 

“It looks like the flight they are booked on is Air Canada 8125 coming to Portland from Vancouver.  It is due to arrive at 2:40pm.”

 

“Thank you, Sergeant.”

 

Sean disconnected the call as he came to a red light.  He’d noticed several intersections back that a tan station wagon seemed to be following him.  He wouldn’t put it past his Father or Viktor to send Verrat ahead of their arrival. Sean took several random left and then right turns.  The tan station wagon stayed behind him at each turn.  Once they had turned so that Sean wasn’t driving into the blinding morning sun, he was able to get a clearer view of the driver.  Monroe.  Why was the Blutbad following him?

 

“Call Monroe.”  Sean instructed his phone.

 

“Hey Sean…”  The hesitation was clear in Monroe’s voice when he answered Sean’s call.

 

“Why, precisely, are you following me?”

 

“Who me?  Not me.  I’m…delivering a Vintage 1920s Seth Thomas Tambour Case Clock to a client.”

 

“Tan station wagon two cars back from me.”

 

“Oooohh…See!  I  ** _TOLD_**  Nick I’m no good at this whole spy gig.”

 

“Why.  Are.  You.  Following.  Me.  Monroe?!?”

 

“Nick found out that the King…your Father…but you already knew that as he’s _your_ Father...and Viktor are making an unannounced appearance in Portland.  He worried that you’d be caught unawares by one of the Royal henchmen.”

 

“How did Nick hear about the travel plans?”

 

“Not sure exactly.  Something about an alert and Wu?”  

 

“And he enlisted you to be – what – my guard dog?”

 

“Low blow,  _Prince_.”

 

Sean sighed.  “Apologies.  This impending visit from my Royal family has me a bit on edge.”

 

“No doubt.  Their visit is stressing  **me**  out and I’m not even related.  Anyhow, to answer your question, Nick requested that I follow you from your Wesen Council meeting to the precinct.  You know as well as I do that it’s hard to say no to Nick when he plays the puppy dog eyes card…”

 

“True.  Thank you for placating my husband, but I am fully capable to driving the remaining distance to the precinct without an escort.  Once there I need to deal with my wayward husband.  I swear he can cause issues even on desk duty.  Desk duty is meant to keep some stress out of our lives.”

 

“Sean, you’re rambling…”

 

Sean growled, disconnected the call, and sighed.  So Nick knew about the visitors from Vienna that would be arriving later that day.

 

 

*

 

Hank looked up from the lab report he was reviewing when Nick stalked in and tossed his keys on the desk.  “About time you graced us with your presence, Nick.”  He said, winking at his partner.

 

Nick glanced at Sean’s dark office.  “Where is the Captain?”

 

Hank looked over in surprise.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Nick call their boss, Captain.  Probably as long as Nick and Sean had been married.  Usually it was ‘Sean’ or ‘my husband’ or another more descriptive and much less work-appropriate name.  “He should be back from his Council meeting any minute.”  Hank took a moment to study Nick while his partner was focused on his phone.  “Something happen with you two this morning, Nick?”

 

Nick sighed.  “Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

“Well…ok…”

 

Nick spun in his office chair until he was facing the door into the precinct.  He planned to corner Sean in his office as soon as he arrived.

 

Hank kept an eye on his agitated partner while he continued to review the lab report.  He noticed that several officers and detectives in the precinct were shifting uncomfortably.  Nick must be Grimming his aura pretty hard for it to distress the Wesen who knew of Nick’s catch and release philosophy.

  

 

*

 

As Sean walked into the precinct, he immediately noticed a tension pervading the room. He noted that several of his officers and detectives kept glancing nervously in the direction of one Detective Burkhardt-Renard.  Sean sighed as he walked towards his office and saw that Nick was right behind him.  Sean set his laptop bag down on his desk and took his overcoat off.  When he turned back around from hanging the coat on his coatrack, he saw that Nick was rummaging through one of _his_ desk drawers.

 

“Detective Burkhardt-Renard.  Care to tell me just **why** you are rifling through your Captain’s desk?”

 

Nick looked up with a dark glare.  “I need my great-great-grandmother Hilda’s castration blade.”

 

“And you need this because?”

 

“Because **someone** thought he could send people to spy on me.”

 

Sean could tell that Nick was just getting started.  The entire precinct did not need to hear this particular private conversation.  He gestured towards the door, using his ‘biest powers to close it and activate the soundproofing charm that his Mother had created for him.  Once his door was closed and the charm was activated, it created one-way sound proofing.  Sean could still hear what was going on outside his office, but those outside were unable to hear what was going on inside.

 

Sean turned back to Nick as he crossed his arms across his chest.  “Spy?  Try protect.”

 

Nick was briefly distracted by his husband’s use of his sexy ‘biest powers.  Unfortunately for Sean it was a very short-lived distraction.  Nick waved his hand dismissively at Sean.  “Doesn’t matter.  I **don’t need protection** and I can prove it!”

 

“How so, Nicholas?  By doing something reckless and stupid?”

 

Nick’s dark glare returned as he located the castration blade, which he brandished in Sean’s general direction.  “Reckless?  Stupid?  Oh!  It’s lovely to know what you actually think of me, Captain.”

 

“Had a nice chat with Monroe.  You tasked him with following me?  Really?  And Bud and Frank?  I am a Police Captain and a Prince.  I don’t need a  _protective_ detail following me around.”

 

Nick waved the blade in the air as he spoke.  “Oh, and I do?  I am a **GRIMM**!”

 

“A Grimm who is carrying our son and daughter.  Twins who depend on you to keep them safe and growing for the next three months.”

 

Nick stepped closer to Sean.  “And whose fault is that, Captain?  I didn’t exactly get pregnant by myself, did I?  I can’t believe you are implying that I can’t protect our babies!”

 

Sean took another step closer to his aggravating husband.  “Fault?!?  I recall that you were a **very** active and enthusiastic participant in the twin’s conception.”  Sean raised his hand to rest on Nick’s arm.  “I am well aware that you are a strong and powerful Grimm, but you can’t go off and get into dangerous situations.”

 

Nick looked down at Sean’s hand running up and down his arm calmingly, before looking back up into Sean’s eyes.  “Oh?  And this means you can, Sean?  If you think you can try and protect me then you have to put up with me protecting you!”  Nick pouted as he pondered the rest of what his husband just said.  “And of _course_ I was enthusiastic.  You are far too sexy.  And talented.”

 

Sean smiled.  “You are the sexy one.  That thing you did with your tongue…”

 

Nick scowled.  “You can’t distract me with sexy talk, Sean.  I’m mad at you!”

 

Sean sighed.  “I’m mad too, Nick.  I would lose my mind if something happened to you.”

 

“Well…maybe you shouldn’t go around doing things behind my back and not telling me!”

 

Sean growled.  “Protecting you and the twins is what matters.”

 

“Without talking to me?”

 

Sean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “You won’t listen when it’s something you don’t want to do.”

 

Nick responded with his own sigh.  “And how would you know if you never try talking to me?”

 

“Maybe we do need to work on communicating more.”

 

Nick sniffed.  “Well…you will just have to stop being so sexy then, so we can talk as well as fuck.”

 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, Captain.  You have two visitors that insist on seeing you.”  Wu said as he glanced uncomfortably between Sean and Nick before looking back behind him.  He expected to see the visitors still waiting at reception, but they had followed and now pushed past him into the Captain’s office.

 

“Now, now, we are hardly interrupting.  Cousin Sean wouldn’t turn away family who have traveled all the way from Vienna.”  Viktor said smugly.

 

 

 

*

 

Nick groaned. “Ugh,” he said. “Seriously? Did you have to let them in, Wu?”

 

Still standing so close to his husband that it would take very little effort for their lips to meet, Sean held back his amusement at said husband’s words. He doubted his father would be very happy if Sean encouraged such incivility (no matter how much Sean agreed with Nick).

 

“Father, Viktor,” Sean said flatly. “Please excuse us for a moment.” He motioned towards the doorway, indicating that they should leave. At the same time, his hand slipped down Nick’s arm to twine their fingers together. Nick squeezed back, making Sean hold back a smile.

 

“Leave?” Viktor asked. “When you’re so deliciously providing us with such wonderful entertainment? Oh no. I think we’d rather stay here and listen. After all, it seems the Grimm is finally recognizing what a… disappointment you are.”

 

Sean closed his eyes in a sigh as he felt Nick bristle beside him. There was some nervous scuffling from the bullpen as Nick’s Grimm aura snapped out, thick and heavy. Opening his eyes, Sean saw Viktor trying to hold back a wince in the face of said Grimm’s anger.

 

“Excuse me?” Nick demanded, taking a step forward. Sean tightened his grip on Nick’s hand. He did so hate the paperwork that came with getting a body removed from his office.

 

“How **dare** you speak to my husband that way!” Nick yelled. He lifted his free hand, which still held the castration blade, waving it threateningly towards Viktor. “You take that back!” he demanded. “My husband is the most amazing, most worthwhile, most wonderful, most sexy, most awesome husband in the entire world! And only **I** get to ever tell him off!!”

 

Nick’s face was flushed with anger, his eyes a solid black. Sean almost expected any loose items in his office to start tossing themselves through the air at the force of Nick’s anger. He also desperately wanted to get Nick alone so that he could show him just how much he appreciated his words.

 

Nick lifted the knife, pointing it straight at Viktor’s face – his eye, to be precise. “You take that back!” he hissed, “and then you leave! Or I will stab you with this castration blade – don’t think I won’t!” As he spoke, he lowered the blade, until it was pointing straight at Viktor’s groin area.

 

The crown prince swallowed, taking an involuntary step backwards.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean felt his pulse quicken watching his husband stand up to his cousin and father.  Nick was very much in his fierce Grimm mode.  Sean stepped closer, putting himself between his husband and his so-called ‘family’, though still keeping his hold on Nick’s hand. “I’m sure you gentlemen are worn from your long flight to Portland and must want to be on your way to your hotel.  Hotel deLuxe, correct?  Shall I have Sergeant Wu call you a cab?”

 

Viktor quickly became irritated at Sean’s obvious dismissal.  “Nonsense.  We have a private limo waiting downstairs, Sean.  Although maybe your father and I should take our leave so you and your Grimm can continue your little lovers spat.”

 

Nick hissed, lunging towards Viktor, knife flashing. With a sigh, Sean used his grip on Nick’s hand to tug his husband backwards. The blade skimmed just over the front of Viktor’s trousers.

 

“Now, Love,” Sean said. “I know you don’t like him, but he’s really not worth the paperwork I’d have to fill in if you get blood over my office.”

 

Nick pouted, allowing Sean to pull him back towards the taller man. He stepped closer, possessively wrapping his arms around Sean, and kissed the side of his neck.  “I’m not sure what you think you heard Vikkie, but that was not a…spat.  Merely a discussion.  A discussion I would very much like to get back to,” he said.  Nick stepped around his husband and turned to face him.  He resumed placing his arms around Sean, but this time he leaned up and kissed Sean’s lips.

 

Sean, caught up in the moment, ran his hands through Nick’s hair and deepened the kiss as he pulled Nick as close as his baby bump would allow.  Nick moaned and moved his hands down to rest on Sean’s backside.

 

Frederick awkwardly cleared his throat as his son and son-in-law became more preoccupied with making up from their disagreement.  He tried again, but the couple continued to ignore the King. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you first before conscripting Monroe, Frank, and Bud into following you.”  Nick whispered between kisses.

 

“I’m sorry too, Love.  More communicating for us going forward.”

 

“Doesn’t mean less sexytimes, right?”  Nick asked flashing Sean a flirtatious smile.

 

“Sean Alexander Renard.”  Frederick raised his voice, finally drawing the attention of his son and the Grimm.

 

Said Grimm turned his head towards the Royals and replied, annoyance clear in the tone of his voice. “Yes, Freddie?”  Interrupting discussion of continued sexytimes was **_not cool_**.

 

“Viktor and I are going to take our leave.  We need to get checked into our hotel room and settled before our dinner reservations.”

 

“Good plan, Freddie.  Feel free to take Vikkie and let me get back to alone time with my sexy husband.”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes as Frederick took him by the arm and moved him out of the room and towards the elevator.

 

Nick sighed and laid his head on Sean’s chest.  “Your family is exhausting.  Oh!  Lizzie agrees!  She just kicked.  Oh!  Really hard!”

 

Sean smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband.  “What would you say to you and me heading home early today?  My reports can wait until the morning to be reviewed.”

 

“Cuddle and sexytimes when we get home?”  Nick offered Sean his patented puppy dog eyes, but the effect of the expression was ruined when he yawned.

 

“How about some cuddling, a nap, and then sexytimes once you’ve rested?”  Sean countered.

 

Nick smiled brightly.  “Deal!”

 

           

*

 

 

Wednesday…

 

 

Sean looked up from the case report he was reviewing when his phone beeped, signaling that the officer on duty at the reception desk was calling.  “Yes, Officer Alondo?”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Captain Renard, but there is a King Frederick Renard here requesting very insistently to speak with you.”

 

Sean sighed.  At least his Father had come alone.  He was **not** in the mood to deal with his cousin today.  “Please have Sergeant Wu show him to my office.”

 

“Very well, Sir.”

 

“Thank you, Officer Alondo.”

 

Sean closed the case folder he’d been reviewing and stood as he heard Wu approach the door to his office.  “Hello, Father.”  He said as Frederick followed Wu into his office.  “Please close the door as you go, Sergeant.”

 

Frederick waited until the door had closed before speaking.  “Good morning, Sean.  I did not get a chance to speak with you privately yesterday.”

 

“Viktor’s arrogance does make polite conversation nearly impossible.”  Sean said, as his face remained inexpressive.

 

Frederick sighed and nodded.  “Unfortunately he often fails to act properly for his position as Crown Prince.  Although, your Grimm does seem to have a bit of a temper.  Must be those pregnancy hormones…”  he said as he reached over and picked up a framed sonogram photo that was sitting on Sean’s desk.  “My grandchildren?” 

 

 

“Yes,”  Sean said as he took the frame and set it back down on his desk.

 

“I have been remiss in offering timely congratulations on the forthcoming birth of your children.  I am pleased that you have decided to carry on the Renard line.”

 

“Thank you.  I will share your message with Nick.”

 

“Are you and the Grimm actually planning to name your children Peanut and Jellybean?”

 

“His name is **_Nick_** , Father.  And no, Peanut and Jellybean will not be the twin’s legal names.  Those are the nicknames Nick settled on while we have been debating their actual names.”

 

“And what names have you decided on for my grandchildren?  A boy and a girl, I am told.  There are several family names that would honor your royal heritage.  I can have my Steward, Sebastien; draw up a list of suitable names.”

 

“That will not be necessary.  Nick and I have already decided on both of our children’s names.  We will, however, not be sharing their names until the twins are born.”  A lie, but Sean was not feeling overly generous in sharing information with the man who considered him inconsequential unless it would further his political or royal ambitions.

 

“How…suspenseful.  I trust my grandchildren will bear the Renard surname?”

 

“Possibly, but that too is still being discussed.”

 

“I am sure you will do the right thing and give them the honorable surname of Renard, which is respected and feared world-wide.  Now that congratulations have been conveyed, there is another matter that I must discuss with you, Sean.  I would prefer to discuss it where we have a measure of privacy.  Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow at our hotel?”

 

Sean stifled a groan.  Dining with his Father, and possibly Viktor, was definitely not the way Sean would choose to spend his morning.  “I have a meeting at City Hall at 10 o’clock, so a breakfast meeting would need to conclude no later than 9:30.”

 

“I shall order breakfast to be served at 8 o’clock sharp.  Please let your Grimm sleep in.  This meeting only needs your attendance.”

 

“Very well.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have several matters that require my attention.”  Sean picked up the case folder he’d closed upon his Father’s arrival.  The dismissal in his actions was clear to Frederick, who took his leave – closing the door behind him.

 

 

*

 

The entire bullpen seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when they saw the almost bouncing entrance of their favorite Grimm. Eyes bright, large smile taking over his face, Nick looked rather different to the way he had the day before (although, considering how tightly he’d been pressed against his husband as they left early the previous day, that wasn’t that surprising).

 

“I see you made up,” Hank said.

 

Nick sighed happily. “We did,” he agreed, eyes going distant. “Soooo much!”

 

“And… that’s **all** I want to know about that,” Hank cut in quickly, before his partner could start to tell him about just how he had made up with his husband.

 

Nick pouted, but took a seat. He scowled at the paperwork sitting on his desk, eyes narrowing. “I hate paperwork,” he said.

 

 Hank hummed in agreement.

 

“I hate it. And I swear everyone else has to be adding their paperwork to my pile!” Nick added, “It keeps growing!”

 

Pushing himself to his feet, Hank patted Nick companionably on the shoulder. “At least it gives you something to do,” he said.

 

Nick glared. Then his gaze darted down to the folder Hank was holding. “What’s that?” he asked.

 

“Just a case.”

 

Immediately, Nick’s eyes lit up, and he scooted his chair closer to Hank. “Oh? What about?”

 

Hank shook his head. “Nu-uh,” he said. “Captain’s orders. You’re not to know anything about any current cases.”

 

Pouting, Nick crossed his arms over his chest – his baby bump causing them to sit a little higher than usual. “I could help,” he said.

 

“Not this time,” Hank replied. 

 

Snapping his hand out, Nick grabbed at the folder, snatching it from Hank’s hands.  “Nick!” Hank said.

 

Flipping the folder open, Nick frowned down at the pictures within. A homicide scene, rather bloody and violent. “This -” he began.

 

“Is not something you should be worried about,” Wu said, plucking the folder from Nick’s hands. “Hank and I are looking after this one.”

 

“I can help!” Nick repeated.

 

“Sorry, Nick,” Wu replied. “You know you’re stuck on desk duty.”

 

Nick’s pout, impossibly, increased. “I can help from my desk,” he said. “Just let me look at the pictures! I’ll sit right here and not move.” He widened his eyes; staring up at them, lower lip jutting out.

 

Wu shook his head with a smile. “Sorry, Nick,” he said. “But that look doesn’t work on us.”

 

“However,” Hank added, “you convince the Captain to let you consult, and we’ll happily show you everything we have. Okay?”

 

“Fine,” Nick muttered, glaring down at his stupid desk duty confining desk.

 

 Hank and Wu took that opportunity to make their escape.

 

*

 

It was mid-afternoon when Nick glanced up at the tensing of those around him to see Viktor entering the bullpen. The other man swaggered in, as usual, though Nick was pleased to see a somewhat pinched look around the other man’s eyes. He smirked.

 

Spotting Nick, Viktor headed towards him.

 

Deciding that, much as he hated wasting time on the crown prince, putting him in his place would surely be more interesting than his paperwork, Nick leant back from his desk, putting his arms behind his head. 

 

“Vikkie,” he said.

 

Frowning, Viktor came a halt. “Grimm,” he replied.

 

Nick held back the urge to roll his eyes. Really, ‘Grimm’ wasn’t his name – it was what he was. 

 

“I was hoping to get a chance to speak to you,” Viktor continued. “I fear that my cousin’s lies have -”

 

Nick pulled his drawer out roughly, letting it scrape sharply, the sound cutting into Viktor’s words. Reaching in, he pulled out the crossbow he’d finally managed to fit into his desk drawer. He pointed it towards Viktor as he casually pulled back the string. “Do you like it?” he asked.

 

Viktor froze, staring at the deadly weapon. 

 

“This used to belong to my great-great-uncle,” he explained, fishing in the drawer for a bolt. “He used it in the wesen/royal uprising of 1763. They say he killed fifteen royals with it.” Nick patted the shaft lovingly. 

 

“And this,” he added, holding up the bolt. “Is a special bolt that Sean got for me.” He sighed happily. “My husband is the best,” he told Viktor. “See, the bolt is hollow, so I can put different toxins inside it. This one has some deadly snake venom.” He placed the bolt on the top of his desk, before grabbing out another one. “This one has a special mixture that should knock out even a siegbarste. Well, not so much knock out as paralyze,” he admitted. “See, if you got hit with this, you’d still be conscious, but you wouldn’t be able to move.” He pulled out a third bolt. “And this has some _Albtraun-Induktor,_ ” Nick continued. “Mom-Elizabeth assures me that it will cause the person hit with it to experience their worst nightmare.” He smiled brightly at Viktor. “I know it sounds a little harsh, but we can’t be too careful in protecting the twins.”

 

Pushing his chair back from his desk, and inwardly smirking at the way Viktor’s face had paled, Nick rolled over to where Officer Paella’s desk was. Reaching down, he lifted up a morning star flail.

 

Viktor gulped.

 

“This,” Nick said brightly, nodding happily to the officer who smiled back at him, humor lingering around her eyes as she glanced towards the crown prince, “is one of my favorites! See how the morning star has a nice length of chain attaching it to the shaft? That gives it excellent reach. Which Sean says is important as he doesn’t want anyone dangerous getting too close to the twins.” Hefting the weapon, Nick pushed a little away from the desk in order to give it a few swings, easily showcasing both its long reach and his own proficiency with the weapon. 

 

“It can be a little messier than the crossbow,” he admitted. “But it only takes one solid hit of this against your head to crush your skull in.” Handing the flail back to Paella, he scooted himself over to where Detective Klayton was sitting.

 

“Klayton says I don’t need to worry about giving him a weapon,” Nick explained. “He’ll just tear out the throat of anyone who threatens the twins.” The Detective nodded, smirking at Viktor as though he could smell the fear wafting from the other man. Viktor wondered just what type of wesen he was – and why he was so willing to help a Grimm. “But he lets me keep this here, and has promised to chuck it to Sean or I should we need it,” Nick continued.

 

He lifted up a labrys. The short, double-bladed axe didn’t have that long a reach, but the easy way Nick spun it around before tossing it between his hands showed just how deadly it could also be as a throwing weapon. 

 

 

“Sean likes weapons that mean I don’t have to get close to our enemies,” Nick explained, giving it a twirl that showed immense precision and skill. “So this is good as it’s easy to throw and will cut through any ribs in the way of reaching the heart.”

 

Smiling, he handed it back to Klayton. “Hank keeps the three-bladed knife,” Nick continued, “it’s one of his favorites. Oh! And Franco!” He pushed himself towards the sergeant, who was shaking his head in amusement. “Franco looks after the blow gun for me,” Nick said happily, accepting said blow gun as the sergeant handed it over to him.

 

Spinning his chair, he held it up to show Viktor. Behind the crown prince, the bullpen doors opened, admitting Sean and Frederick.

 

Spotting his husband, Nick beamed at him. “Sean!” he said. “Won’t be long, just showing Viktor how well our twins are protected here.” Hefting the blow gun in his hand, Nick turned his attention back to Viktor.

 

“Like the crossbow, this lets me shoot people as they walk through the door,” he explained. “And it also has a number of special darts made just for it!”

 

Though he was more than happy to see the way Viktor was trying to hold back from showing his nervousness at the sight of the Grimm happily boasting about his weapons, Sean also knew it wouldn’t necessarily be good for Viktor to know where every weapon in the bullpen was. He cleared his throat.

 

“Sorry, love, won’t be long,” Nick told him. “The blowgun is practically silent,” Nick informed Viktor. “So I can get people without them even knowing their death is coming!”

 

Handing the blow gun back to Franco, he pushed himself back towards his desk. “And, of course,” he added nonchalantly, “you saw the castration blade yesterday.” Viktor flinched. Nick pretended he didn’t notice, though inwardly he was smirking viciously. “Sean looks after it for me,” he said. “It has a lot of history, that blade. My great-great-grandmother, Hilda, used it to castrate a Rotznasig Carcaju. So of course I make sure it’s always kept sharp. You never know when you’re going to have to castrate someone.” He beamed.

 

Viktor paled further.

 

“But,” Nick said, “I’m sure you came here for a reason. What was it?”

 

Frederick cleared his throat. “I’m afraid Viktor and I need to take our leave,” he said.

 

 

Nick watched them go with a victorious smirk on his face. As soon as they were out of sight – and hearing – the bullpen burst into a flurry of titters and congratulatory calls.

 

Sean rolled his eyes. “Do I want to know how much you traumatized him?” he asked.

 

Nick shrugged. “Will it get me extra sexytimes?” he shot back.

 

 

*

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!   
> @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake


	3. Thursday, June 15th & Friday, June 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean meets with his father to discuss the "sensitive" matter Frederick has on his mind. Hank and Wu continue their Grimm watching duties. Surely lunch will go well...right?! Vienna and Portland have a family dinner. Another event that won't be awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Thursday...

 

 

Nike awoke to the sound of Sean’s alarm.  He groaned and shot a displeased glare at Sean’s phone when he saw just how early it was.  “ _Why_ is your alarm rudely interrupting my dreams of you on the beach wearing nothing but a smile?”  Nick asked as he laid his head back down on Sean’s chest and snuggled closer to his husband.

 

“Eight o’clock breakfast meeting with my Father at his hotel.  I told you about it last night, Love.”  Sean smiled down at his sleepy husband and kissed the top of his bedhead hair.

 

Nick sighed as he felt Sean’s hand running over his side and settling on his baby bump.  “Oh yeah.  You mentioned it, but I was probably distracted by you taking off your suit...”

 

 

Sean tipped Nick’s face up to give him a kiss.  “Why don’t you and the twins get a few more hours sleep and I’ll see you when I get to the precinct?”

 

Nick kissed Sean back, moaning at the slide of Sean’s tongue past his lips.  “If you keep that up I won’t let you leave our bed **all day** , Sean.”

 

Sean sighed and sat up, dislodging Nick from his Sean-shaped pillow.  “As much as I would rather stay here with you, I promised my Father I would meet with him to discuss whatever matter he finds too sensitive to discuss at the precinct.”

 

Nick leaned over to open his nightstand drawer while Sean stepped into their en suite to shave and take a quick shower.  When he returned Nick had laid out a collection of knives and small axes on Sean’s side of the bed.  Sean raised an eyebrow in question at the wealth of weapons Nick had brought out.  “I was only in the other room for less than ten minutes.  Where have you been hiding all of those, Love?”

 

Nick smiled brightly.  “They were in my nightstand.  Got to have protection easily accessible so I can protect my husband and babies!”

 

“Of course…”  Sean shouldn’t be surprised, really.  Even their pantry downstairs and their shower upstairs had weapons hidden inside.

 

“Which ones do you want to take to your meeting?  I would suggest the boot knife, neck knife, or the karambits.  Boot knives are easy to carry and use.  Neck knives are easily concealed under your shirt or jacket, so that it is easily accessible. Karambits have curved blades that can be used for close quarter combat.”

 

Sean knew that declining to take one of the offered weapons would not only delay his leaving, but could also cause a hormonal meltdown.  “That neck knife on the left.  Thank you, Love.”

 

Nick slide out of bed and walked (waddled - but Sean would **never** say that out loud) over to where Sean was standing by their closet putting on his tie.  He slipped the knife into Sean’s pants pocket and brushed Sean’s hands away to adjust his tie for him.  Sean kissed his husband before shooing him back to bed with a promise to bring him and the twins a decaf coffee and maple bacon coffee cake from their favorite coffee shop after his meeting with Frederick.

 

 

*

 

As Sean expected, a Verrat guard had been waiting for him in the lobby of the Hotel DeLuxe when he arrived shortly before eight o’clock.  He followed his Verrat escort down the hall to the penthouse suite where his Father stood waiting in the open doorway.  “Sean, my dear son, so good of you to come!  And even early!  All of my lessons over the years have most certainly paid off.”

 

 

Sean suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.  Elizabeth would remind him that it was unbecoming.  Aside from showing off his sons at Royal functions or summoning Sean to chastise him for ‘causing strife with Eric’, Frederick had very little to do with Sean’s upbringing.  After the age of eleven, his influence was wholly obsolete when Elizabeth and Sean were forced to flee Vienna to avoid the Queen’s murderous plotting.

 

“Nicholas sends his regards and his thanks for your congratulations on the approaching birth of our twins.”

 

“I’m sure your Grimm does.  Still quite a shock to those in our Royal circle that you would choose him above the many other more suitable partners.”

 

“I do believe _that_ matter had been settled months ago by our marriage and the announcement of our children, Father.  Why don’t we focus on the matter at hand that required this early morning meeting?”

 

“Very well.”  Frederick motioned for Sean to follow him to the dining alcove.  “I had breakfast set up in here, since Viktor was called away to handle another Royal concern and, therefore, unable to join us.”

 

Sean’s face remained neutral, but he was grateful he did not have to deal with his cousin that morning.  “Nothing too serious, I expect.”

 

Frederick nodded.  “Nothing Viktor can’t handle.  Now, I took the liberty of ordering an array of choices in addition to coffee and tea.  I hope you will find everything to your liking.”

 

Ever the politician, Sean thought.  “Thank you, Father.”

 

Once both men had prepared their breakfast plates, Sean again brought up the topic of why his presence was requested.  “What is this matter you wished to discuss where we would have a measure of privacy?”

 

Frederick set his coffee cup down and sat back in his chair, eyes studying his son.  “You never were one for small talk, Sean.  It’s a shame your Mother did not permit you to spend more time receiving an appropriate Royal upbringing.  I shouldn’t have been surprised.  Hexenbiests are known to be rather flighty.”

 

Sean stiffened at the insults his Father seemed to have no problem leveling at his Mother.  “I am well aware of the animosity between you and Mother, but I do not think this is the time or place to rehash those old issues.”

 

“Very well.  It has come to my attention that several of the other Royal families had an assembly, where it was concluded that the House of Kronenberg line should not be permitted to expand.”

 

Sean’s fork dropped from his hand as he looked up in shock at Frederick’s words.  “What exactly did they mean by _the House of Kronenberg line should not be permitted to expand_?”

 

“The families that gathered believed that allowing a Royal-Zauberbiest-Grimm heir to live and possibly attain the House of Kronenberg throne spells disaster for all seven Royal families.”

 

Around Sean lightbulbs started exploding, dishes flew off the table and crashed into the wall, and the glass doors to the balcony flew open before shattering.  “How dare these…Royals…stand in judgement and condemnation of my family?!  If they, for one moment, took their heads out of their collective arses they would realize the new way of life that is lived here in Portland. I will not stand idly by while threats are leveled against my family!  Neither will Nick!”  

 

 

“Well, well, well.  Isn’t this quite the temper tantrum, Cousin Sean?”  Viktor said as he sauntered into the room.  “I see where your Grimm learned his undesirable manners from.”

 

Sean stood and crossed the room so that he was directly in front of Viktor when he spoke.  “Obviously, cousin, you did not learn your lesson yesterday after visiting with my Grimm.”

 

Viktor took a step backwards and glanced over at Frederick, who was watching the exchange with an air of annoyance.  “Need I remind you **again** the manner in which you should act properly for your position as Crown Prince, Viktor?  And Sean, there is no need to threaten your cousin.”

 

Sean turned and fixed his father with a dark expression.  “When my family is threatened, I will take **any** and **all** necessary steps to protect them and eliminate the threat to their safety and well-being.  Now if you will please excuse me, I need to start executing plans to protect my family.”

 

Frederick sighed.  “If you must, but I believe there are more diplomatic ways to handle this situation.  I have already expressed to the other Royal families that the House of Kronenberg fully accepts your offspring, but will not place them in the line of succession.”

 

Frederick’s words gave Sean pause.  He was shocked that his father would acknowledge the children of his bastard son and go so far as to protect them by declaring them out of the Royal line of succession.  “While I appreciate that, I still need to ensure that my husband and children are protected.  You know as well as I do, that Royal families rarely listen to each other.  Your declaration may stop some of the families from seeking to terminate my twins, but I seriously doubt it will put a stop to all six other families.”  Sean nodded at his father before taking his leave and hurrying down to his car.  He needed to reach out to Meisner, his Mother, Kelly, and their other friends.  However, first he needed to get Nick the decaf coffee and maple bacon coffee cake he promised to bring with him.  Once his husband was full (and hopefully in a good mood) he would fill him in on his breakfast meeting.  

 

 

*

 

Nick was somewhat disappointed when lunchtime came around to realize that Sean was not available to take his lunch with him. If Nick had been hoping for an ‘extended’ lunch, well, who could blame him? His husband was the sexiest guy in all of Portland. 

 

So, deprived of Sean’s company, Nick grudgingly allowed Hank and Wu to talk their way into accompanying him on his lunch break. As Wu said, “If anything happens to you, then we’ll have to hear it from the Captain. Give us a break.”

 

Nick still thought he was fine to look after himself, but their make-up sexytimes the other day had been rather enjoyable. And he didn’t want to do anything to put off any further sexytimes. (And he maybe, slightly, just a little bit, could understand why Sean was worried about him).

 

They made their way down to one of Nick’s favorite cafes, which was situated in a fairly wesen-heavy area. See – Nick did listen when Sean complained to him about his safety. None of the wesen in Portland would want to see their Grimm get injured, so Nick knew he was perfectly safe.

 

It also helped that the cafe was run by a family of Eisbibers who absolutely excelled in their cooking – even by Eisbiber standards.

 

Hank had just returned to their table, having ordered their food (just because Nick could look after himself didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to take advantage of having others offer to fetch and carry things for him), when Nick felt the danger approaching.

 

It was like a kind of tickle down his spine, letting him know something was coming. 

 

Looking up, Nick watched through narrowed eyes as Viktor pushed his way into the cafe. The crown prince glanced around, somehow managing to make it appear like he was looking down on everyone else as he did so.

 

Eyes landing on three of Portland PD’s finest, he made his way over to them.

 

“Ah!” he declared, spreading his arms out to either side. “Nick! My dear Grimm.”

 

Nick wanted to puke. And no, it wasn’t because of any ‘morning sickness’.   He scowled. “Vikkie,” he said.

 

Wu choked. Nick shot him a conciliatory look. Hank slapped Wu on the back. Around them, the interior of the cafe was tense and silent. 

 

Frowning, but not deterred, Viktor pulled up a chair to their table. Nick petulantly kicked at it as the royal pain took a seat, causing Viktor to wobble and almost fall. 

 

“Now,” said Viktor, once he was situated. “I am so glad to have met you here, Grimm Burkhardt.”

 

Nick’s scowl deepened. “It’s Burkhardt-Renard!” he snapped. Around them, wesen shifted uncomfortably as the Grimm’s aura lashed out angrily.

 

“Of course it is,” Viktor replied with a smarmy smile. “My condolences.”

 

“Why?” Nick asked. “Am I about lose a useless cousin-in-law?” One of his hands slipped down to his pants pocket, tenderly tracing over something. Wu was pretty sure Nick had at least one knife there, if not more. He hoped there wouldn’t be any bloodshed, he did so dislike the paperwork – and the Grimm’s complaining about the paperwork.

 

“Of course not,” Viktor replied, waving away Nick’s words as though they were humorous. He leant forward in his seat. Nick eyed Viktor, wondering if Sean would consider this to be ‘just cause’ yet. “I wanted to speak to you,” Viktor continued, “while you weren’t under the over-bearing presence of my cousin.”

 

Nick’s eyes kind of glazed over, and Hank sighed. He knew where this was going.

 

Nick sighed happily. “I love it when Sean is over me,” he said.

 

“Perhaps you want to focus on finishing your lunch?” Hank suggested, more desperately than hopefully. 

 

“You see,” Viktor continued, obviously deciding to ignore their byplay in order to say what he had come to say. “Just because you married my cousin doesn’t mean you need to feel trapped with him.”

 

Nick turned to Hank. “Do you think Sean would tie me up if I asked?”

 

Hank closed his eyes, barely holding back from thumping his head on the table. “I think he’s the person you should be asking,” He replied, “not me.”

 

“Are you thinking rope or chain?” Wu cut in, pulling out his notebook. “Or maybe some cuffs?”

 

 

Viktor cleared his throat. He was starting to look a little annoyed. “While I can appreciate you wanting to be involved in the Kronenberg Royal Family,” he said, “you should know that marriage to my cousin is not the only way.”

 

Nick blinked at him. “Why on earth would I want anything other than to be married to Sean?” he asked. 

 

“I simply want you to be aware of all your options,” Viktor said.

 

Nick stared at him. His head tilted to the side. Then he laughed.

 

Viktor frowned.

 

“You mean _you_?” Nick asked, still chuckling as he shook his head. “No thanks. Not interested in the least.” He turned back to his lunch. 

 

“I assure you, **I** have **many** qualities to offer that my cousin is severely lacking.”

 

Nick didn’t even bother looking up in order to respond. “Nope,” he said.

 

“I have money,” Viktor said. “Power. Influence. I could give you anything you desire.”

 

Finally, Nick glanced up, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the other man. “Really?” he asked, voice skeptical. “See, ‘cos, what I ‘desire’ lately – well, ever since I first saw him really – is Sean. So, I don’t see how you could offer me anything better.”

 

“And don’t we know it,” Hank muttered, but Nick ignored him. Hank was just jealous. 

 

“There is nothing my cousin can offer you that I cannot improve upon,” Viktor declared.

 

Nick lowered his fork, giving the other man a considering look. Hank suppressed a whimper – he was a Detective, he didn’t whimper in public. “You can give me more than seven orgasms in two hours?” Nick asked, face completely serious.

 

Viktor choked.

 

Hank gave up and thumped his head upon the table.

 

Wu made a note in his notebook.

 

“That’s impossible!” Viktor declared.

 

Nick nodded sagely. “Exactly,” he said, “hence why you can’t give me anything better than Sean can.”

 

“You can’t possibly be suggesting that my cousin was able to… to… create such a reaction in you!”

 

“Sean always creates a reaction in me,” Nick replied. “And yep, it’s our current record. Seven orgasms in two hours. I’m hoping to try for eight this weekend.”

 

Viktor spluttered. A few nearby wesen exchanged looks. Well, it seemed their Prince really was a… prince. 

 

“Besides,” Nick added, voice dropping to a timber that had the very air in the room feeling thick and heavy. “Even if you could, you’re not Sean. Who I love. And who turns me on just by existing! So, no, you can’t offer me anything. And certainly nothing that would make me leave Sean. Ever.”

 

He shoved himself to his feet, turning to storm away from the table, only to turn back and snatch up his ketchup-covered salad and grilled cheese, banana and pickle sandwich – complete with applesauce and ranch dressing spread between the layers - before turning and storming (as much as his pregnant body would allow) out of the cafe.

 

 

 

Hank and Wu exchanged a glance before hurrying after him.

 

*****

Nick stormed all the way back to the station. The way all the other pedestrians – wesen and kehrseite alike – moved out of the way for him was rather fascinating to Hank and Wu. Nick didn’t seem to notice.

 

Instead, he was fuming, muttering things under his breath – in between bites of his food – such as how he would ‘kill that idiot’ and ‘as if he could’ and ‘Sean is the best!’ along with things like, ‘must suggest some cuffs’ and ‘need lots of sexytimes after this!’

 

So it was with a modicum of relief that Hank and Wu saw they were back at the Precinct. They just hoped that Sean was also present. Much as they (well, Hank), didn’t want to hear about it, no-one could calm Nick down quite like his husband could.

 

Nick was still fuming when he entered the bullpen, tossing his empty food wrappings into the trash as he waddled in. 

 

He made a beeline straight for Sean’s office.

 

Looking up, Sean smiled at his approaching husband, before that smile fell off as he realized just how upset Nick looked.

 

“Nicholas?” Sean asked, moving to the door of his office.

 

Nick walked straight into his husband, and kept going, pushing Sean back into his office. “I am going to kill your cousin!” he declared.

 

Allowing himself to be pushed inside, Sean made a gentle motion that swung the door shut with his ‘biest powers. He suspected the next little while wasn’t going to be entirely pleasant.

 

“Oh?” he asked.

 

Nick nodded, while somehow managing to snuggle up against Sean’s chest at the same time. “He approached me at lunch,” he said, “acting as though he was better than you.” Nick scowled. “No one is better than you. Certainly not some pompous, stuck-up idiot royal who doesn’t know how to think for himself!”

 

Despite Nick’s annoyance, Sean couldn’t help but be pleased his husband thought him so emphatically better than Viktor. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with him, Love” Sean said.

 

Nick sighed, lifting his head in order to turn his puppy dog eyes on his husband. “Can I kill him?” he asked.

 

Sean chuckled. “Perhaps,” he replied. “Let’s see if he’s learnt his lesson?”

 

Grumbling, Nick nodded, pressing closer to Sean. 

 

Tightening his grip around Nick, Sean gave his own sigh. “Speaking of annoying royals,” he said, “I’m afraid my breakfast with my father was not as uneventful as I hoped.”

 

Nick scowled. “Do I need to kill him?” he asked.

 

“No, not yet,” Sean replied. “In fact, father wasn’t the problem. It was more… the news he shared with me. It seems some of the other royal families have decided they don’t wish for the Kronenberg line to expand. At least, not with offspring who will quite possibly be not only royal, but Grimm and ‘biest as well.”

 

Nick stiffened. The air in the room hung thick and heavy around them. 

 

“My father,” Sean hurriedly continued, “has assured the other families that our twins will not be in the line of succession. This has calmed most of their concerns. However… there are those who may not be entirely satisfied.”

 

“They want to hurt our babies,” Nick said.

 

“Yes,” Sean admitted, “they do.”

 

Nick’s eyes, when he lifted them to Sean, were completely black. His Grimm aura whipped around them in fury. “No one gets to harm our babies!” Nick declared.

 

“Of course not!” Sean agreed. “I have informed my father that anyone who attempts to harm our children will be… dealt with.”

 

“Good!” Nick hissed. He turned to the door, almost ripping it off its hinges as he stalked through it.

 

Sean blinked, glancing back at his desk where the iced decaf coffee and maple bacon coffee cake he’d gotten for Nick still sat. For his husband to have left his office without attempting to eat everything in it… well, it seemed Nick was not happy.

 

Still, surely the Grimm would calm down after a bit?

 

A quick glance showed that Nick was moving around the bullpen, loading himself down with weapons which he was caressing lovingly, all the while glaring at the doors to the bullpen.

 

Nick would calm down.

 

Sean hoped.

*****

 

 

Adalind:  What trouble has your husband caused now, Sean?

 

Sean:  You’ll have to be more specific, Adalind.  It has been a rather trying morning.

 

Adalind:  I have only been at the court house for fifteen minutes and I’ve already heard several conversations about a Grimm and his menacing aura that is currently permeating your precinct…

 

Adalind:  Unless Kelly or Trubel is visiting the precinct, I’m guessing they are referring to Nick.

 

Sean:  No, neither Trubel nor Kelly are here today.

 

Adalind:  So...what trouble has your husband caused now, Sean?

 

Sean:  *sigh* I’ve noticed his Grimming aura, but I’ve been trying to ignore it in hopes that he calms down and actually gets some work done.

 

Adalind:  LOL

 

Adalind:  I shouldn’t laugh, but have you met Nick? Pregnant, easily distracted, and hormonal Nick? *wink*

 

Sean:  I know.  He apparently had another unpleasant encounter with Viktor while he was at lunch.

 

Adalind:  When is an encounter with Viktor not unpleasant? 

 

Sean:  True. 

 

Sean:  Then when he got back to the precinct I had to tell him that my father informed me that several of the Royal families have threatened to terminate the House of Kronenberg line because a Royal-Zauberbiest-Grimm heir apparently spells “disaster” for the Royal families.

 

Adalind:  Who shall I hex first?  Viktor?  Your father?  Oh!  That bitch Mia?  No one is allowed to threated Nick or my niece and nephew!

 

Sean:  As much as I would love to see you hex my annoyingly smug cousin, it’s probably not the best course of action. 

 

Sean:  Nor is allowing my husband to display at least ten weapons on his desk, while spreading Grimm vibes through the station and …petting… the crossbow he’s holding.

 

Adalind:  Maybe you should take him home for the afternoon?  I’d offer to come get him, but I have to be in court in ten minutes.

 

Sean:  I think everyone here might be more productive if I take him home.

 

Adalind:  Smart man.  Go take your husband home and distract him.  If you need suggestions I can fill you in on the sexytimes wish list he gave me last week at lunch *wink*

 

Sean:  Don’t you need to be getting to court, Adalind?

 

Adalind:  *smile*

 

 

*

 

Sean pocketed his cellphone and walked out of his office.  As soon as he entered the bullpen he could feel the strong Grimm vibes rolling off Nick.  He glanced around and saw that several officers and detectives kept glancing nervously towards Hank and Nick’s desks.  Hank was reviewing a lab report and appeared to be doing his best to ignore the arsenal of weapons laid out on his partner’s desk.

 

Nick looked up as Sean walked up to their desks.  “Hi!”  He said brightly.  “Interested in trading that castration blade for something else?”  Nick gestured to the array of weapons lying on his desk.

 

“I think I’ll stick with my police issued glock during work hours, Detective."

 

Nick’s eyes darkened.  “Ooohhh, I like it when you go all authoritative, Captain.  SO sexy!"

 

Hank made a strangled sound as he set his file down on the desk.  “On that note, I’m going to go get a coffee.  Maybe when I get back our desk can look more like we do actual work and less like GI Joe moved in?”

 

Nick rolled his eyes at Hank’s retreating back.  “He’s just jealous that I traded him the three-bladed knife for a switchblade.”

 

“Maybe so.  How is your paperwork coming?”

 

Nick blushed.  “Uh, it’s a _slightly_ smaller stack than it was yesterday…”

 

 

“I’ve got meetings all morning tomorrow, so you’ll have plenty of time to focus on it then.  What would you say to calling it a day and heading home?”

 

Nick jumped up, tipping his chair over, and knocking three blades off his desk in the process.  He looked around and noticed that many officers and detectives around had frozen in place and were eyeing him with disconcerted expressions.  Nick smiled.  “As you were, men!”

 

Sean tried not to laugh at his husband’s impression of him.  “How about if we store these weapons in my office for tonight.  We can discuss which ones are necessary when I get in tomorrow afternoon."

 

“But…but…I _need_ them to protect you and Peanut and Jellybean!”  Nick pouted and held on to his crossbow as he watched Sean gather up the other weapons and deposit them in his desk drawer.  “I’m keeping **this** at my desk.”  He said defiantly holding up the crossbow when Sean returned.

 

Sean knew he wasn’t going to peaceably win this particular fight.  “Fine.  The crossbow can stay…”  Nick smiled triumphantly before Sean continued.  “…however, it needs to stay in your drawer unless you actually need to use it."

 

Nick glared at him, but it lacked much heat.  He knew he’d won.  Besides, Sean hadn’t defined what he meant by ‘actually need to use it’.  Nick would definitely need to keep it handy if Vikkie or Frederick stopped by again…

 

Sean stepped closer to his husband and placed his hand on Nick’s bump.  “Shall we head home?  It’s been a long morning and afternoon.  I could use a few hours relaxing with you on the couch.”

 

Nick felt the twins stir at the sounds of their Papa’s voice.  “Lizzie, Reed, and I think that is a wonderful idea!  Maybe we can stop for rocky road ice cream, pickles, and lemon pudding?”

 

Sean grimaced as his husband walked out of the precinct in front of him.  “If that is what you and the twins want, of course we’ll stop.”

 

Nick stopped and turned.  “Oh!  Peanut butter to dip my pickles in!  And maybe some hot wings.  I bet they’d go amazing with the lemon pudding!”

 

 

*

 

 

Friday...

 

 

Sean:  In in very unlikely event that your…sources…haven’t informed you: the King and Viktor arrived in Portland yesterday afternoon.

 

Elizabeth:  I’d heard rumblings, but I really didn’t think the King would set foot in Portland after his last visit.  Let me guess – he and Viktor are already causing issues?

 

Sean:  Sigh.  Yes.

 

Kelly:  I have a recently acquired reaper’s blade (best you don’t ask the specifics) that could use some action.  Shall I pay a visit to the Royals?

 

Sean:  I guess I know where my husband gets his love of Grimm weapons and threatening to use them on Royals. 

 

Kelly:  Is Nicky ok?  Please tell me he’s not attempting to personally take on any Royals or their lackeys?!

 

Sean:  Nicholas is fine.  Hormonal and in ultra-protective mode, but fine.  He has had more than one unpleasant encounter with Viktor in the short time they have been in Portland.  His extra strong Grimm aura has caused some concern among the local Wesen.  He gave Viktor a tour of the many Grimm weapons stored around the precinct.  Before we left yesterday he had an arsenal of weapons out on his and Hank’s desks that have now been relocated to my office to avoid traumatizing his Wesen co-workers.

 

Elizabeth:  Do your Father and Viktor have a specific purpose for this visit, or are they just here to annoy and harass?

 

Sean:  Father informed me that several of the Royal families have threatened to terminate the House of Kronenberg line because a Royal-Zauberbiest-Grimm heir apparently spells “disaster” for the Royal families.

 

Kelly:  I will slowly and painfully end anyone who so much as thinks about threatening my son or grandchildren.

 

Elizabeth:  I am in complete agreement with you, Kelly.  I have a few particularly fierce zaubertranks I’ve wanted to try out.  We should get together and plan some protection and defense.

 

Kelly:  I’m free this afternoon.

 

Elizabeth:  I have one for causing baldness, one to turn splendor into a beast (rather cliché, however!), the hexed into becoming a bird, an odd one that every time the hexed sneezes something strange happens, another for impotence.

 

Sean:  I know better than to discourage you, Mother, so I will just say that Adalind is very willing to hex Viktor.

 

Kelly:  Have no worries, Sean.  We will ensure that your growing family is safe from meddlesome Royals. 

 

Elizabeth:  I have many many years of experience dealing with Frederick and the whole lot of them.

 

Sean:  Thank you Mothers.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Nick:  mom!  mom!  mom!!

 

Elizabeth:  Nick, dear?

 

Nick:  i need protections!

 

Elizabeth:  Are you in danger?

 

Nick:  not me.  the twins!  Sean!

 

Nick:  there is no way i am letting anyone hurt my precious babies or incredibly sexy husband!  no one does sex like Sean!

 

Nick:  um…forget i said that last bit?

 

Elizabeth:  I take it your concerns are directly related to the current royal threat?

 

Nick:  yes!!  stupid Vikkie *evil pout*

 

Nick:  i need some way to make sure my twins and husband are safe.  so…protections!

 

Elizabeth:  Well, I can assure you that the key you wear is a very strong protection.  So long as you never take it off, you’ll be fine.

 

Nick:  you mean the awesome amazing key i got for father’s day?  from my stunningly gorgeous and loving husband?

 

Nick:  and my awesome mom!  Elizabeth, too, of course!

 

Nick:  and i'm not worried about me.  just the twins and Sean.  i'll be fine.

 

Elizabeth:  Let me remind you, dear, that the twins are currently kept safe in your belly.  So keeping them safe means keeping you safe.  Also, I’d hate to have to deal with my son if he ever lost you – he’s so in love with you I’m sure he’d do something stupid like take over the world or take to crying and drinking.

 

Nick:  *shocked face*  no!!  Sean must **always** be happy!

 

Elizabeth:  Then we’d best keep you safe, dear.

 

Nick:  are you **sure** the key is enough?  i could wear more protections if i need to…

 

Elizabeth:  I’m sure.  Sean made especially sure of that.

 

Nick:  he’s the best!!!

 

Nick:  hang on Mom…

 

Nick (to Sean):  i love you *heart eyes*  *heart eyes*  *heart eyes*

 

Sean (to Nick):  I love you too, Nicholas

 

Nick:  ok.  Back

 

Nick:  what about Sean?  we need to protect him too!

 

Elizabeth:  Never fear, Nick.  Kelly and I are already working on that.  You and Sean and my precious grandbabies will be the most protected of everyone in Portland.

 

Nick:  i have the best moms!!!

 

Elizabeth:  Besides, considering our past, you don’t think I haven’t had protection on Sean for years, do you?

 

Nick:  oooh!  Sneaky HexenMomma!  i like it!

 

Nick:  and just in case it helped keep my sexy husband alive, thank you!!!  i need him for sex and love and stuff

 

Nick:  (forget the sex bit!)

 

Nick:  oooh!! Sean just gave me a look!  time to go suggest we have lunch *wink*

 

 

 

*

 

 

Kelly:  Sean, I thought you would want to know that while your Mother and Adalind were concocting some zaubertranks, I met with a contact who knows a purveyor of specialized Grimm weapons.  In addition to the charms and zaubertranks your Mother plans to place around your house, I will be adding some defense as well.

 

Sean:  Thank you, Kelly.  I know Nick will appreciate the extra steps our family is taking to help protect Reed and Lizzie.

 

Sean:  Martin Meisner is currently in Portland at my request.  I know you have worked with him previously on several Resistance matters.  He might be a good asset to make contact with to help you with your home protection plan.

 

Kelly:  Meisner is actually the contact I met with earlier.  I’ll be meeting him and the purveyor this evening.  We’ll plan to install what we purchase tomorrow.  Nick mentioned that you planned to take care of some shopping for the twin’s nursery.  If you don’t mind we’ll plan to install it while you’re both out.

 

Sean:  I wasn’t aware we had shopping plans this weekend, but now the number of links to baby clothes, toys, and strollers that Nick has been emailing and texting me makes more sense.  Nick seems to have a busy weekend in store for us.  He also sent me a list that included cleaning out all of our cabinets, mopping, cleaning out closets, steam cleaning the carpet, and rearranging the furniture in a more baby friendly configuration.

 

Kelly:  Nesting - the instinct which gives us a surge of energy that prompts us to clean and do various chores around the home.  Mine started at about six and a half months, so I’m not surprised to hear Nick is having it as well.  Once our house was meticulously cleaned and arranged I moved on to our Grimm Trailer.  Never had those weapons been so clean and the books so organized.

 

Sean:  Maybe this might be the time to suggest Nick start his leave.  It would give him plenty of time to clean and organize, while keeping him safely away from the police cases he keeps trying to help with.

 

Kelly:  Good luck with that, Sean.

 

 

*

 

Coming back to the Precinct after a rather satisfying lunch with his husband, Nick found his fond smile aimed at said husband turning to a harsh glare when he saw the person waiting for them. Frederick. Or Freddie as Nick preferred to think of him.

 

“Freddie!” Nick called out; deliberating projecting his voice through the room and pretending not to see the way it made the King’s face tighten in anger and embarrassment. He was carrying dear Freddie’s grandchildren, so he knew the other man would do nothing again him. Besides, he was pretty sure a couple of Wesen officers and detectives were struggling not to laugh.

 

“Grimm,” Frederick replied, nodding to Nick. “Son.” His eyes traced over them, pausing briefly at the two men’s twined hands. Nick raised an eyebrow at him. Before cocking his hip – not just to give the old man some attitude, but also to remind Freddie that Nick was pregnant. With twins.

 

“Father,” Sean replied neutrally.

 

Frederick’s eyes lingered on Nick’s stomach for a moment, before he spoke. “I wanted to invite the two of you to dinner tonight,” he said. “It would be an excellent opportunity to further our familial ties and discuss the future.”

 

 Nick’s eyebrow rose even further. Sean frowned.

 

“I am not entirely sure that gathering together in one place, considering the circumstances, is entirely advisable,” he said.

 

“Will Vikkie be there?” Nick asked.

 

Frederick blinked. “I can assure there that there will be adequate protection in place,” he told Sean, before turning to Nick. “And yes, Viktor, as part of the family, will be present. It will, after all, be a family dinner.”

 

“A family dinner, huh?” Nick asked.

 

Sean suppressed both a groan and pleased smirk at the mischievous light that had entered his husband’s eyes.

 

“Of course,” Frederick agreed. “The Hotel DeLuxe Restaurant? Say, 7pm?”

 

Sean glanced at Nick, before slowly nodding. Nick was almost bouncing in place.

 

“Excellent,” Frederick said, though his gaze turned slightly concerned when he glanced at Nick’s bizarre excitement. Turning, he left the room.

 

Sean simply looked at his husband.

 

Nick grinned back at him.

 

Sean waited.

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “It’s a **_Family Dinner_**!” he explained. “That means that **_family_** is invited!”

 

Sean waited some more.

 

“I’ve gotta go text the Moms!” Nick declared, before spinning for his desk (complete with a much comfier chair that helped with the strain of his baby bump), and the phone he’d left there earlier.

 

Sean hesitated, before deciding to simply leave his husband to it. At least Nicholas wasn’t decorating any part of the bullpen, doodling hearts on his paperwork (although he mostly kept those to post-its Sean had to remove from said paperwork before it could be filed), giving Sean puppy-dog eyes in order to be let into his office, or trying to find out more about any of the ongoing cases he wasn’t to be involved with.

 

Really. It would be fine.

 

 

*

 

Nick: Moms! Trubs! Addie! Dinner!

 

Adalind: someone’s excited. What has you so happy?

 

Nick: family dinner! tonight!

 

Nick: you’re all invited!

 

Trubel: Uh… not to state the obvious, but not sure how Addie or I fit into this?

 

Nick: you’re my Grimm-sister of course. duh. and Addie’s my sister-in-law

 

Adalind: Nick, you do realize that just because Sean and I are both ‘biests, it doesn’t actually mean we’re related?

 

Nick: i know that! but Mom-Elizabeth has practically adopted you. so, sister-in-law!

 

Adalind: oh

 

Elizabeth: Nick’s right, Addie, Cherie. You are the daughter I always wanted.

 

Adalind: Thank you, Elizabeth

 

Kelly: where is this dinner taking place, Nicky? And how many are going?

 

Nick: hotel DeLuxe restaurant. and you four, plus me and Sean and maybe a couple of really annoying royals *glares*

 

Kelly: you’re meeting with Frederick and Viktor?

 

Nick: Freddie and Vikkie, yes. Freddie decided we should have a family dinner. so of course i had to make sure to invite the rest of our family!

 

Trubel: Ha! Bet he loved that!

 

Nick: *winks*

 

Kelly: are you sure that is wise? Riling the royals?

 

Nick: Freddie is far too impressed with the fact Sean and i are having twins to do anything against me. besides, if he’s allowed to bring Icky Vikkie just ‘cos he’s ‘family’, i can invite my family too!

 

Kelly: in that case… how many weapons should I bring?

 

Nick: all of them!

 

Elizabeth: of course I will come and support you two, dear.

 

Nick: *heart eyes*

 

Trubel: if there’s weapons, count me in

 

Nick: oh! i’ve got some extras i’ve been meaning to give you. stop by our house beforehand and i’ll give them to you.

 

Trubel: sure, Nick

 

Adalind: is that really wise, Trubel?

 

Trubel: what? Free weapons!

 

Adalind: I meant… never mind. I will also be there, Nick. Anything special you want me to bring?

 

Nick: just your badass self! and maybe some zaubertranks that will be rather annoying for Vikkie?

 

Adalind:  Done!

 

Nick: dinner is at 7! i plan to make sure Sean and i are at least 15 minutes late. after all, you can’t plan around the demands of pregnancy! when those twins dance on my bladder…

 

Elizabeth: and, of course, it will amuse you greatly to keep Frederick and Viktor waiting

 

Nick: *innocent look*

 

Kelly: we’ll arrive at 7:15, then. See you Nicky.

 

Nick: bye mom! love you!

 

Nick: and the rest of you!

 

Elizabeth: we love you, too, Nick.

 

Nick: *heart eyes*

 

 

*

 

 

Nick glared at the clothes hanging on his side of their wardrobe.

 

“Nick?”

 

“I hate my clothes.”

 

Sean suppressed a sigh. 

 

“They make me look fat.”

 

“You are not fat.”

 

Nick scowled, placing his hands on his rounding hips. “Have you seen my stomach?” he demanded.

 

“Of course,” Sean agreed. “I love looking at your stomach and seeing the proof of our children growing within you.”

 

Nick sniffed, rubbing discretely at his eyes. “Stop making me feel good about it,” he said, but stopped glaring long enough to pull out some clothes for their dinner. Turning away from their wardrobe, Nick felt his mouth go dry as he caught sight of his husband’s naked chest. 

 

“Sean,” he said.

 

Sean paused. “Nick?” he asked. Though, based on the Grimm’s tone of voice, he was pretty sure he knew what was going to come next. 

 

Nick grinned, licking his lips. “I think we should be late to dinner,” he said. 

 

“We already planned to be late,” Sean replied. “And you’ve asked our family to meet us there. It wouldn’t do to keep them waiting.”

 

Nick pouted. “But you took your shirt off,” he said. 

 

“I do have to take my shirt off if I’m going to replace it with another one,” Sean replied.

 

“Well, how am I supposed to be able to look at all your sexy without wanting it?” Nick demanded to know. “Besides, why should I stop sexytimes just for Stupid Freddie and Icky Vikkie?”

 

Sean stepped forward, placing his hands on Nick’s shoulders. “We’re not stopping them for my father or Viktor,” he replied, “we’re stopping them for our mothers, Addie and Trubel.”

 

Nick sighed. “Fine,” he said. Then he brightened, eyes gleaming in the way they did whenever he had a new ‘sexytimes’ idea. “You need to give me a hickey!” he said.

 

Sean blinked. “A hickey?” 

 

“Yes!” Nick practically bounced on his toes. “Let Icky Vikkie see just how much I belong to you.”

 

Sean’s eyes darkened, but he hesitated. “Are you sure?”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Of course! You know I like it when you put your mark on me.”

 

Sean’s eyes darkened further. “We cannot make it too obvious,” he said, leaning forward to nuzzle against Nick’s neck. “Only I get to see my marks on your completely. But perhaps… we can ensure enough is seen that there is no doubt that I have marked you as mine.”

 

Nick shivered, pressing closer to him. “Yes, please!” he hissed.

 

Sean began to lick and suck at his neck. “You should also leave a mark on me,” he told Nick between nips. “To show that I belong to you.”

 

Nick grinned. “Of course,” he agreed.

 

 

*

 

Addie frowned, pacing in front of the Hotel DeLuxe. “Where are they?” she demanded, scowling towards the road. It was already 7.25pm, and neither Nick nor Sean had yet shown up. 

 

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” Elizabeth said mildly. 

 

“Relax,” Trubel added, slipping a newly sharpened knife into a sheath on the small of her back. “It’s not like we care if we make the stupid royals wait a bit longer.”

 

“Here they are,” Kelly said, tilting her head as Sean’s car drew up. Nick hurried out of the car, immediately moving to hug them all. 

 

“You came!” he declared. “I’m so pleased to see you!”

 

“Perhaps we should head in,” Sean said as he approached the group having handed off the keys to the valet. “We don’t want my father to get impatient and try to call us.”

 

Nick made a face. “Definitely not,” he agreed. 

 

 *

 

They were led into the hotel restaurant and over to a smallish table set for four, where Frederick and Viktor were waiting. The table was tucked into a corner and partially shielded by some indoor plants for discretion.

 

The waiter cleared his throat nervously. “Perhaps we could move you to a bigger table?” he suggested.

 

Viktor, who had already been scowling at the lateness of their ‘guests’, grew visibly more displeased at the very idea. 

 

Sean debated agreeing just to make Viktor suffer, but did admit that the secluded corner was probably a good idea.

 

“No worries,” Trubel said cheerfully, grabbing another nearby table and dragging it over. “We can just put these two together.” She grinned, but her smile was all teeth.

 

“Sean, Nicholas,” Frederick said as he stood. “I was not expecting you to be bringing any others along.”

 

Nick pouted at him. “But you said it was a _family_ dinner!” he said. “This is our **family**.”

 

Viktor’s face soured further. Frederick’s smile was strained but, after a quick glance down at Nick’s pregnant belly, he nodded. “Of course,” he said.

 

The dinner that followed was… interesting. 

 

Nick took every opportunity he could to snark at both Frederick and Viktor, while pressed up against Sean’s side (he claimed it was more comfortable there). He may have also bent three knives, two forks and a spoon out of shape, along with cracking some plates.

 

For some reason, Frederick seemed to think that Elizabeth’s presence meant she was interested in him once more – if his comments to her were any indicator. Elizabeth rebuffed each comment easily, while simultaneously encouraging Nick to speak about how much he loved her son.

 

Trubel attacked her food as though she expected it to fight back, in between sharpening the seemingly increasing number of knives located on her body. 

 

Kelly would occasionally lean over to give her weapons advice as she did so, while talking about all those she had killed in the past and shooting both unwanted royals warning looks. 

 

Addie, well, Nick thought it was probably her doing, although he also wouldn’t put it past Elizabeth – in fact, he was fairly sure the two Hexenbiests were working together – but there was no way all of Frederick and Viktor’s ‘accidents’ were entirely accidental. 

 

Viktor would reach for his glass of wine, only for it to slide just slightly to the side as his fingers closed around it, causing him to fumble the glass and wine to spread out across the tablecloth. He’d lift a forkful of food towards his mouth, only to have the food fall off before he could touch it.  He would reach for his napkin, only to have it flutter away from his hand and off the table.

 

 

Nick was thoroughly entertained, and wondered if Viktor’s face got much redder if the other man would need medical help.

 

“Your presence here is flattering,” Frederick told Elizabeth.

 

She gave him a flat stare. “I do not see how it can be so,” she replied. “My presence here is for my sons alone.”

 

Nick buried a snicker into Sean’s neck as he kissed him. It wouldn’t do for him to laugh outright at the royals – well, not yet, anyway.

 

Viktor’s gaze narrowed, eyes sparking as he once more caught sight of the edge of an enormous hickey peeking out the top of Nick’s collar. There seemed to be a slightly smaller hickey just covered by his cousin’s shirt as well.

 

“I am very proud of our son,” Frederick said.

 

“Really?” Elizabeth said. 

 

“Oh yes. He has my full support.”

 

“Then perhaps you should display that support more visibly,” Elizabeth suggested.

 

“How so?” Frederick leaned towards her. As he did so, the vase of flowers which was acting as the table centerpiece nudged its way between them, pressing into Frederick’s space and causing him to draw back.

 

Elizabeth’s eyes flickered towards Viktor, disapproval showing briefly as ‘Icky Vikkie’ lost control of the food on his fork once more, face achieving a truly alarming shade of red.

 

Frederick didn’t reply, but his face gave away that he’d received her message. 

 

“What!” Viktor suddenly demanded, glaring across the table to where Sean and Nick were sitting side-by-side.  Frederick cast him a disapproving look at his raised voice.

 

“What what?” Nick asked, lifting his head from Sean’s shoulder.

 

“I have had enough of watching you drape yourself all over my cousin!” Viktor snapped. “It is incredibly rude for you to engage in a conversation with him that you are not sharing with the rest of us at this table.”

 

Nick blinked, and shrugged. So Viktor had heard him murmuring into Sean’s ear. Oh well. “It’s not like it's secret,” he replied, “I just didn’t think you’d want to know.”

 

Viktor attempted to smirk at him. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” he asked.

 

Nick shrugged. “Okay,” he said. “I was just asking Sean whether it was too soon for us to leave so that we can have more sexytimes,” he explained, ignoring the way a muscle along Viktor’s temple began to throb. “And suggesting some different things we could try for our sexytimes.” Nick gave a shrug. 

 

“Of course you were,” Addie agreed, reaching over to pat Nick’s hand gently.

 

“I can’t help it,” Nick replied, “Sean’s so sexy! He always makes me think of sex.”

 

“Though perhaps discussion of such can wait until later?” Sean suggested lightly.

 

“It’s not my fault you make waiting for sexytimes so hard,” Nick replied. “Maybe you should stop being so sexy if you want me to wait.”

 

Addie laughed softly. “Nick, dear,” she said, “you always find Sean sexy.”

 

“True,” Nick agreed with a nod. 

 

Frederick cleared his throat. “Perhaps we could discuss my grandchildren?” he suggested. 

 

Nick’s face lit up. “The twins!” he declared, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Have you seen the ultrasound pictures?”

 

“I have not.”

 

Nick leant over to show him. 

 

 

Then he swiped to the next picture. “These are from our honeymoon,” he said, “doesn’t Sean look so amazing?”

 

 

“You certainly both appear to be enjoying yourselves,” Frederick agreed.

 

Nick paused, hand going to his stomach.

 

Trubel leant forward. “Are they kicking again?” she said.

 

“Yes,” Nick agreed, giving a gentle grimace. “I think Peanut just deliberately aimed for my bladder.” Kelly hid a smile. “Excuse me,” Nick added, pushing himself to his feet. Sean also got to his feet, following his husband towards the bathroom.

 

Nick’s phone lay unlocked on the table where he left it. 

 

Viktor snatched it up.

 

Frederick frowned at him. Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair with a kind of satisfied smile. Addie bit her lip to hide her grin.

 

“Let’s see what the Grimm has on here, shall we?” Viktor asked.

 

 

Viktor’s face paled.

 

 

Then went red

 

 

 

That vein along his temple appeared fit to burst.

 

  

He slammed his finger down on the phone, exiting the gallery app. “Files,” he muttered to himself, “there should be some interesting files...”

 

Opening Nick’s files, Viktor found his gaze immediately drawn to the top two – which were also the largest.

 

 _Sexytimes things to try with Sean_ the first file was named. _Oh fuck that turned me on!_ the second declared. Viktor tilted his head in thought, before opening the first one. 

 

 

The list continued on, but Viktor scowled, hurriedly exiting out of it. He’d noticed that some of the items had ticks placed beside them, he didn’t dare think about what they could mean.

 

He opened the second list. Perhaps it would provide him with a way to seduce the Grimm. Surely it couldn’t be that hard?  Viktor scoffed, hurriedly scrolling down, only to see:

 

 

 

 

 

Tossing the phone aside onto the table, Viktor scowled. Which was when Nick and Sean both returned.

 

“Oh, hey,” Nick said, scooping up his phone. “Did you get to see the rest of the pictures?” He glanced down at his phone. “Oh! You saw my list!”

 

“List?” Addie asked, though she was pretty sure she had a good idea.

 

Nick nodded. “This is my list of things that have turned me on,” he said.

 

“Right. Didn’t need to know that!” Trubel replied.

 

“I’ve also got one for things to try,” Nick continued, as though she hadn’t spoken. “And I tick them when we try each one.”

 

Viktor scowled. “That’s impossible,” he said, “there were far too many ticks on that list.”

 

Nick gave him a confused look. “But I didn’t even start the lists until after our honeymoon,” he said. 

 

“Surely you must eat and sleep and work?” Viktor demanded.

 

Nick frowned at him.

 

Sean sighed. “I do believe Viktor is surprised by how many ‘sexytimes’ we have managed to engage in,” he explained.

 

“But why?” Nick asked. “I mean, I did send that email all that time ago!” He fiddled with his phone, bringing up a picture before turning it around to show them all. 

 

 

Frederick cleared his throat. For all his royal poise, he appeared out of his depth. Viktor just scowled. Trubel laughed. Addie smirked. Elizabeth smiled and Kelly shook her head.

 

“Only you, Nicky,” she said.

 

Nick turned the phone back around to face himself. “It’s a good picture,” he declared. “Of my very sexy hubby.” He sighed. “Speaking of sexy husbands,” he added, turning to give Sean his best puppy dog eyes. “Surely it’s now time for my very sexy husband to take me home so that we can cross a few more things off my list?”

 

A chair scraped loudly against the floor. Turning, Nick watched as Viktor practically flung himself to his feet. He opened his mouth, closed it, then spun on the spot and left the room.

 

Addie leant over to whisper into Nick’s ear. “I gave him the zaubertrank,” she said. “In about half an hour his hair will change color.”

 

Nick stared at her in a mixture of shock and awe. Addie shrugged. “I figured he wouldn’t be as eager to try and chase you down if he has neon green and yellow hair,” she admitted.

 

Nick laughed, leaning back against Sean as he did so. “You’re brilliant,” he told her, before glancing at the others (except Frederick), “you all are.” He stifled a yawn.

 

“Perhaps we should head off,” Sean murmured. “It is best for the twins that Nick continues to receive a good night’s sleep each night.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Frederick agreed, waving them off. Sean glanced back at the others.

 

“Go,” Kelly told him with a fond smile, “take care of Nick.”

 

Nodding, Sean helping Nick to his feet, before half-leading, half-carrying Nick back out to the car. It was time they went home.

 

Left behind at the table with Frederick, the four women exchanged glances, before leaning forward in unison. It was time for them to ensure the King knew just how important their family was to them. 

 

“You know,” Nick told Sean, just as they were exiting the room, but still loud enough the others heard him, “we deserve so many sexytimes for putting up with that dinner.”

 

Sean chuckled, smiling down at him.

 

 

*

 

 

Elizabeth watched her sons exit the hotel restaurant door before she turned to fix Frederick with a firm expression.  “Frederick, you and Viktor would be wise to accept and support that Sean and Nick have quite an extended family here in Portland.  Many who will protect and defend Portland’s Prince and Grimm.  Not all are related by blood, but their loyalty is just as strong.”

Frederick bristled at the tone his former _mistress_ was taking with him.  “Elizabeth,  need I remind you whom you’re talking to? That tone is just this side of disrespectful.”

“I must not have heard clearly and must be mistaken.  Frederick, I thought you were here in Portland as Sean’s father and the grandfather of his and Nick’s twins.”  Kelly questioned.

“That’s what I thought too, Kelly.  Didn’t Nick tell us this was a family dinner?”  Trubel asked, doing her best to not smirk at Frederick.

“This was **indeed** meant to be a family dinner with the _Royal_ side of Sean’s family.  Nicholas did not understand the invitation.”

“Family is family, regardless of how you came to be related.”  Adalind added.

“That is certainly a matter of opinion, Ms. Schade.”  Frederick replied as Viktor returned to the table.

“I see my cousin and his tactless Grimm have departed without as much as a proper farewell.”  Viktor said smugly as he sat down.

“Well…you did rush off rather abruptly Viktor.”  Elizabeth said shaking her head.  “I’m fairly certain that is not proper Royal etiquette either.”

Viktor again found his mouth opening and closing, yet no words made it from his brain to his mouth.  What the hell was going on tonight?  Hexenbiest interference no doubt.  When his words finally did make the connection from brain to mouth, he glared at the four women seated across from him.  “Proper etiquette?  Maybe your son and his Grimm should take a course in etiquette.  I am appalled and sickened at the crassness the King and I were forced to witness tonight.  I should not be surprised as one has a Hexenbiest for a mother and one was raised by a Grimm.”

Adalind grabbed Trubel’s arm as she snarled and jumped out of her chair. While it was fun to tease and torment their Royal visitors, she was sure Sean would frown on actual blood being spilt.  As she pulled Trubel back into her seat she glared at Viktor. “Maybe you should be more careful speaking at a table surrounded by two Hexenbiests and two Grimms, Vikkie?” 

Frederick took in the exchange between Viktor and the other dinner companions.  While he agreed with his nephew, he knew that setting these powerful women against them any more than they already were was foolish.  “Now, now, Viktor.  It is refreshing to see my son so in love.  While I would love to stay and reminisce with you ladies, we have an important conference call to attend to shortly.” 

Frederick stood and nodded at the women before taking his leave.  Viktor leveled an angry glare at the women before following his uncle out of the hotel restaurant.

“I say we’ve earned another glass of wine, ladies!”  Adalind said brightly as they watched the retreating backs of the Royals.

“Maybe something a bit stronger.  I’m so clearly reminded after tonight of why I do not deal with Frederick.”  Elizabeth said with a sigh.

Kelly signaled their waiter to bring them a round of drinks.  Once the drinks arrived, the ladies savored their drinks and the quiet that came from the departure of the Royals.

 

*

 

Nick muttered softly about kisses and biting as Sean guided his sleepy husband up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom.  Despite his talk of sexytimes and adding more tick marks to his list on their short walk to the car, Nick had drifted to sleep on the ride home. 

Once in their bedroom, Sean made quick work of helping Nick into some comfortable sleep clothes before tucking him under the covers.  Nick’s hand reached out and grabbed the bottom of his jacket as he turned to head to their en suite.  “Stay!”

“I’ll be right back, dulce meum.  My sleep clothes are in the other room.”

“Hurry back!”  Nick said before snuggling into his pregnancy pillow.  He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Sean was lying beside him with his hand on Nick’s baby bump.  Nick let his eyes remain shut as he listened to his husband talk to Reed and Lizzie.

“Never, ever, for even one second, doubt how much you are both wanted by Daddy and me.  Your Grandmas, Aunts, and Uncles are also so very thrilled that they get to finally meet you soon.  Now, that man you may have heard talking tonight who is _technically_ your Grandfather, never mind him my sweet babies.  He may be blood, but he is a pompous jerk who will have nothing to do with you if I have any say.” 

Sean was about to continue his talk with the twins when he felt, more so than heard, his husband quietly laughing.  He glanced up at Nick with a raised eyebrow.  “What has you amused my sleepy, sexy husband?”

“You are utterly adorable when you’re talking all serious to Peanut and Jellybean!”  Nick said as he laid his hand over Sean’s that was still resting on his bump.

Sean at up and kissed Nick.  “I just wanted our babies to know that anyone who matters loves them very much.”

Nick sniffed and brushed a hand over his eyes.  “Peanut, Jellybean, and I love you very much.”  He said, before he tried and failed to suppress a yawn.

Sean pulled Nick to lie against him.  “Sleep, Love.  It’s been a busy day and you need your rest.”

A witty retort crossed Nick’s mind, but between one breath and the next sleep claimed him once again.  Sean watched the love of his life and father of his children sleep for several minutes before he too drifted off to sleep.

*

 

To be continued…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!  
> @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!   
> @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake


End file.
